guardiansoftheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
How to make Character Page
=Work in Progress=- This page will take you step by step by creating a character/companion page that will work on the search system on the Character Biographies page. Tutorial/Guidelines If you are on this page you probably want to make character page. Before we go further I strongly advice that you have an extra copy open of this page. You will need some of the templates and information, once you are in the page editor. Now lets get started. Character Information We have three character information box templates. All designed for a certain type of character. All you need to do is fill in the information underneath the 'questions'. Here is an example: | Homeworld: | Planet All you need to do is fill in the Planet part to your character's homeworld. In case you have multiple answers, change the code from: | Cybernetics: | Example |- to | Cybernetics: | * Example * Example |- Make sure you have the '|' one line above the *Example line. Otherwise it will not work properly and mess up the layout of the character box. Placing a picture. If you want to place a picture in your character box, you need to place a picture module in your character box. {| style="margin: 7px; float: Right" bgcolor="#101624" width="240" |- ! bgcolor="black" colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" | Insert Photo module here |- ! bgcolor="black" colspan="2" | |- ! bgcolor="black" colspan="2" | Biographical Information As you can see, the position of the photo module has to be placed on top of the "Insert Photo module here". Be sure you delete the "Insert Photo module here" sentence, otherwise it will be displayed in your character box. The picture can be at the largest 150x150 pixels. So be gentle with the sizing and uploading of your character portraits. These portraits will be displayed in the category searches, and we don't want you to have a long face now do we?! Categories This is a very important request I have from those that create character pages. Please fill in the following categories(the categories are separated by a semicolon ; ): Mandatory categories: Biography Please pick the categories that are related to your character. Class related: Trooper ; Smuggler ; Jedi Knight ; Jedi Consular Species related: Human ; Cyborg ; Twilek ; Miraluka ; Mirialan ; Zabrak Division related: Military ; Logistics ; Jedi Conclave ; Free Agent We also have an alignment system based on the Dungeons & Dragons Alignment System. Please fill in the alignment that fits your characters best, as a category. The following categories are available. Lawful Good ; Neutral Good ; Chaotic Good ; Lawful Neutral ; True Neutral ; Chaotic Neutral ; Lawful Evil ; Neutral Evil ; Chaotic Evil ; For more information on what the alignments stand for check the alignment table out. Optional Categories: Companion ; (if you making a Companion page.) Dead ; (if your character has died) Templates Here you find the needed templates. There are three character boxes, one for Force users, one for Non Force user and one for Companion pages. The Character Article Template is just a template. You can use it to start your character biography, but you can easily edit it to your liking, by adding new headlines. Character box: Non Force user Character box: Force User Companion Box Character Article Template Create a Character Page Generator Create a new character page by writing your character's name in the following box and click 'Create my Character!'. This is will bring you into the page editor. Be sure to have a copy of this page or the template page open before clicking the button. You might need them in the editor.